Baby ies Blues
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Rated M to be safe, due to mentions of sex... Mpregs... They are together in a relationship and all of a sudden, 3 of them are getting sick… And pregnant! OT6... Don;t like Don't read...


OT6 anyone? This is dedicated to MintLeafeon… Thank you so much for supporting me! This is your requested OT6, but I'm not sure if it's to your liking… Please don't hate me for the lousy job!

**Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai, thus, homophobes be gone! The characters are not mine, so don't sue me! Mpregs! Woohoo! May be M or T though… I couldn't say now…**

In the beginning. they are in a relationship with each other, now all of a sudden, 3 of them are getting sick… And pregnant?

This is an Atobe/Yukimura/Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka (Atobe/Yukimura/Fuji/Ryoma/Tezuka/Sanada or Yukimura/Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma/Tezuka/Sanada or Yukimura/Atobe/Fuji/Ryoma/Sanada/Tezuka) which ever you like…

Yuki/Seii-chan = Yukimura

Kei-chan = Atobe

Syuu = Fuji

Ryo = Ryoma (this is obvious right?)

Gen/Gen-chan = Sanada

Mitsu = Tezuka

**Baby (ies) blues**

Ever since they got into this relationship with each other, they had been living in one of the many Atobe mansions scattered all over Japan. Of course, the ukes and the semes in their relationship were defined; somehow, Gen, Mitsu and Ryo are the ukes while the other 3, Syuu, Kei-chan and Seii-chan are the semes. Of course the sex wasn't just limited to that defined roles; they also tried stuff like having the ukes top the semes once in awhile, or having the semes/ukes top each other in sex.

Now the story actually begins when one morning, Sanada, Tezuka and Ryoma could not work up their appetite for breakfast, instead choosing to stay by the toilet and puke. Now they had all eaten the same food the night before, so how could it be that only 3 of them is vomiting? But the 3 of them keep insisting that they were fine, so their semes left them be, telling them to stay at home and rest in case anything happens to them.

They (Ryoma will never agree! He only stayed at home because of Gen and Mitsu making him stay!) could only reluctantly agree to it, not wanting to make their semes worried. For the whole day, the 3 of them was just not feeling hungry, always running to the toilet at the sight of food.

Reaching home in the evening, Kei-chan, Seii-chan and Syuu was even more worried to hear that their lovers had not eaten for the whole day and had, instead puked through the day at the sight of food. Deciding that it was getting too worrisome to have their lovers behaving like this, they all got into the limo and went to the hospital for a check-up.

It was hours later when they return back to the mansion, reeling from the shock of the news delivered to them. Kei-chan was the first to speak, 'I can't believe it… Mitsu, Gen and Ryo are pregnant? I thought it was only women who got pregnant, isn't it?'

'Yeah, who knew men could get pregnant too?' (Yuki)

'Well, that doesn't matter now, Kei-chan and Seii-chan are going to have heirs for their family business!' (Syuu)

-_-||| (Ryo, Mitsu, Gen) (me: XDD)

Hence leading up to the whirlwind of weird cravings ('I want a cheese and tuna ice-cream sandwich, matcha flavour…' '… You have such weird taste, brat…'), mood swings ('Syuu, do you think I'm fat?' 'No, you look lovely as always.' 'You're lying to me! [cries]' '[shock] Don't cry! I'm not lying! You really look as lovely as before!' '[sniffs] Really?' 'Yes. [relief]' '[snuggles closer]Thank you, Syuu…') and hot, horny, sexy and pregnant men ('Seii-chan~ [licks face, grinds against body]' 'Yes? [half asleep]' 'Make love to me~ [grinds even more]' '[moans]Now?' 'Yes, now~ [pulls off pants and begins to stroke the forming erection]' '[moans even more]Bu- [gets cuts off by his own moaning] Ok! [flips them over, hot sex ensues]'). Oh yeah, and the troublesome monthly check-ups… ('Get that thing away from me! It's so cold and you're not going to put it anywhere on my body!' 'Now be good and just let the doctor do his thing ok? I'll treat you to a dozen Ponta when it's over…' '[thinking, reluctantly agrees] Ok…' '[sighs in relief]')

As the months passed, Kei-chan, Seii-chan and Syuu eventually got used to it and were more than happy to engage in sex with them as they are more sensitive and receptive to touches, providing even more pleasure. It was during one of the monthly check up that Kei-chan brought up the question of how they were going to give birth, seeing that they are males and do not have the same parts as the females. The doctor said that when the time comes, all 3 will undergo Caesarian section for them to give birth. Both Ryo and Gen-chan paled at that, while Mitsu, though seemed unaffected, was feeling slightly daunted at the prospect of it.

It was on a fine day, when they had all gone out for a picnic, that the ukes experience heavy contractions, followed by the breaking of the amniotic sac. Panicking at what to do, the first time fathers quickly called the hospital and got their lovers into the car, driving off to the hospital in the shortest time possible, trying to sooth and distract their in-pain partners. Once they reached the hospital, the staff quickly helped them on to the beds and wheeled them to the operation room, where the doctor is waiting for them.

Kei-chan, Yuki and Syuu waited outside, their patience wearing thin as the surgery drags on for hours. The thoughts on their mind is the same, 'What if they (Ryo, Mitsu and Gen) died inside? What's happening?' All three did not dare to look at each other, focused on staring at the ground or pacing about.

The first one to come out of the room was Ryo, he had given birth to a baby boy. The boy had his green hair, but his eyes were that of dark blue.

Then it was Gen-chan, also a baby boy with navy blue peepers and black hair.

Mitsu was taking an even longer time to come out of the room; it seems that the doctor has some difficulties. Finally after another grueling hour, the doctor and Mitsu came out of the room, Mitsu already asleep, too tired from the whole process. He gave birth to a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had light brown hair, coupled with sky blue eyes, while the girl had brown eyes and gray hair.

Their fathers cooed over them, marveling at their cuteness, arguing over who takes after who more and generally creating enough noise to make the babies cry… Ryo and Gen chuckled tiredly at their antics, falling asleep soon after…

**Moving 4 years on…**

**XXX Kindergarten Meet The Parents Day**

'Papa! Daddy! Oji-san!' (Mikado)

'Daddy! Papa! Oji-san!' (Seiichirou)

'Oji-san! Daddy! Papa' (Akiko & Hideaki)

Four little kids ran out of the kindergarten and straight into the arms of the 3 gorgeous looking men who had arrived. The surrounding women were gushing at how perfect the picture looks; beautiful and smart kids and drop dead handsome guys… They all wonder who is/are the lucky women.

'Mama!' All 4 shouted in unison as their "mothers" walked to ward the group of seven. They wriggled out of their fathers' arms and ran towards their "mothers", hugging their legs when they reached them (because they are carrying a baby in their arms), giggling all the while…

The women were shocked! The lucky woman/women are actually males! And stunningly beautiful males too! It's no wonder that the kids are so cute and pretty too… Envious they might be, but they are also yaoi lovers at heart and went up to ask them about how it happened (that is, those who did not pass out from realizing the fact that actually yaoi and Mpregs appeared before them…)

At the end of the day, the 10 of them went home, the kids, tired from the day's activities, falling asleep in the car, the "mothers" exhausted from answering the questions thrown at them, and the fathers chuckling at the excitement surrounding the "mothers". 'Ne, it was a great day, wasn't it?' (Syuu)

'Yeah… But we could have do away with the questions part and it would have been perfect…' (Gen)

'Ore-sama will make your day perfect…' (Kei-chan)

'How so?' (Ryo)

'Kei-chan hired nannies to look after the kids so that we could have the night to ourselves…' (Seii-chan)

'Which means…' (Ryo)

'A night…' (Mitsu)

'Of…' (Gen)

'Peaceful sleep!' (all three "mothers" in unison)

(cue the three fathers falling off their seats XD)

'What we were thinking is that…' (Kei-chan)

'It's been a long while since we last had sex with each other…' (Seii-chan)

'And tonight, we'll be, quoting from Kei-chan's words, "reigniting our passion for each other"…' (Syuu)

(cue chuckles from the "mothers")

'Sounds so cliché…' (Ryo)

'But…' (Gen)

'I guess it's a good idea too… We miss the sex too…' (Mitsu)

Reaching home, the adults went to change and left the kids with the nannies, not before giving them a goodbye kiss. Least to say, the night out really did reignite their passion for each other again and the "mothers" once again found themselves pregnant…

**The End**

Finally! A fluff, smutless work! My brain is turning into mush for writing so much smut… Review and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
